Hold Me Close
by stefy-luvs taylor
Summary: Bella is a successfu lawyer.One day she finds out Edward was using her so she leavs him. Then when Bella invites Jacob and some friends over to play truth or dare can that one night cange their freind ship into some thing more?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Dis: I do not own twilight or these songs**

Bells P.O.V

The cheers coming from everywhere and the chants of 'Izzy!' As I ran on stage to sing my last song of the night I briefly wondered what would happen if I fall asleep… _oh hush Izzy you're a pro! You've done this before now just sing!_

'Yo what's up L.A?!'

In response I got cheers.

'Ok this is my last song for the night'

'Awww'

With a big smile on my face I started my song.

This song is called:**goodbye,**

Am I supposed to put my life on hold  
Because you don't know how to act  
And you don't know where your life is going  
Am I supposed to be torn apart, broken hearted, in a corner crying?  
Pardon me if I don't show it

I don't care if I never see you again (oh no) I'll be alright  
Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together,  
But either way baby, I'm gone

[Chorus:]  
I'm so over it, I've been there and back  
Changed all my numbers and  
Just in case you're wondering  
I got that new I'm a single girl swag  
Got me with my girls and we're singin' it sing!  
Na na na na hey na na na na hey hey hey hey goodbye  
Na na na na hey na na na na hey hey hey hey goodbye

Cut my hair 'cuz it reminded me of you  
I know you like the long 'do,  
Had to switch my attitude up  
Thinkin' of changing up how I ride, No more  
On the passenger side  
Too bad you miss out on the way that I drive it  
I don't care if I never see you again (ooohhh, oh no) I'll be alright  
Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together,  
But either way baby, I'm gone!

[Chorus:]  
I'm so over it, I've been there and back (yeah oh)  
Changed all my numbers and  
Just in case you're wondering (Ohhhohhohhoh)  
I got that new I'm a single girl swag (Single girl swag)  
Got me with my girls and we're singin' it sing!  
Na na na na hey na na na na hey (hey) hey hey hey goodbye (hey yeah)  
Na na na na hey (hey) na na na na hey (hey) hey hey hey goodbye (goodbye)

Hey hey, hey hey hey  
Goodbye

[Chorus:]  
I'm so over it, I've been there and back (Been there and back)  
Changed all my numbers and  
Just in case you're wondering  
I got that new I'm a single girl swag  
Got me with my girls and we're singin' it sing!  
Na na na na hey, na na na na hey, hey hey hey goodbye  
Na na na na hey, na na na na hey, hey hey hey goodbye (Goodbye)  
Na na na na hey (hey hey hey), na na na na hey, hey hey hey goodbye  
Na na na na hey (hey), na na na na hey, hey hey hey goodbye

As I finished the song I said bye and ran back-stage to cool off and hop into the limo. Then I started to remember the song I sung it was for my ex 'boyfriend'

_**Flashback**_

_I was on my way home and I knew Edward was home because it was our five month anniversary. I was so exited. When I arrived home I picked up the mail in the letter box, and I couldn't believe my eyes it was a bill from… Korea? When did I buy something from there? I oped the letter and I think my eyes popped out because it was a bill for a 63 inch plasma TV I knew my dad Charlie didn't buy it because this was brought from my credit card._

_When I walked into my house I stopped mid stride because what I heard stunned me._

_I listened closely to see if what I'm hearing is true._

'_Baby, don't worry you know I'm only with her for the money and haven't you seen her with me? I freakin' treat her like shit! Didn't you get the present I sent you? The 63 inch plasma? I got it for you baby.'_

_WHAT?!!! HE FUCKEN' BROUGHT IT? Yeh I'm rich and all because I'm a very successful lawyer but that is beside the point he didn't ask and he is also two timing?_

_I desieded to let him know I was home so I slammed the door. I heard him whisper 'shit, I gotta go honey bye!'_

_He walked up to me with that smile that used to make me melt but now I just wanted to slap him. He took one last stride, wrapped his arms around me and kissed me with so much fake passion I got even angrier. I pushed him away and he looked hurt but I didn't give a rats' ass right now before he could say something I slapped him so hard it nearly hurt my own hand. His face paled took a step forward and yelled at me._

'_What the fuck was that for?!' _

'_That was for this, and this' I yelled back, throwing the bill at him and playing the convo I taped so I had evidence._

_That night I kicked him out told him that he was to pay the bill of $23, 030 because I also found out he brought a ring for that bitch Tanya from tiffany's I told him that the ring was now mine since it came out of MY money and I told him he could also give back the TV (I needed a new one) and told him all this was legal and if he didn't do all of those ill press charges because my dad was chief of police._

_**Flashback over.**_

When I arrived home I texted my best friend Jacob.

_Hey Jake, come ova im bored!_

_Xoxo, izzy_

Iv known Jacob my whole life and ever since I was 13 and even now I had a crush on him. He was so sweet I still remember that day he took me to the beech down at La push and I was running around and when I ran in the water near the rocks I cut myself on some oysters and he ran up to me carried me out and bandaged me up.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when my phone buzzed. It was Jake.

_Hey bells, narr don't want to_

_Oxoxo, Jake_

I actually felt hurt when he said no.

I was surprised when I heard three knocks on the door I wasn't expecting anyone especially when Jacob said he didn't want to come. I pulled the door open and screamed it was Jacob! He covered his ears as I screamed and laughed. I stoped screaming and punched him in the arm.

'What the hell Jake, I thought you said you didn't want to come.' I said happily.

'Yeh because I was on my way and I wanted to surprise you.' He said as he picked me up in a bone crushing hug.

'Jake….put…me…down…I…cant…breath…!' I said between gasps.

He laughed and put me down.

'I'm so exited lets call people and make this a small party' I said in a high pitched voice.

He chuckled and agreed. He called the boys, Emmett, Jasper and Paul.

I called the girls, Rose, Alice and Angela. They were all couples, Paul and Angela, Rose and Emmett and Alice a Jasper.

When they arrived we decided to play truth or dare. I was chosen to go first to Emmett's disappointment.

For Emmet's sake I chose him first.

'Ok Emmett truth or dare?'

'Dare, dare, dare!' he chanted.

'Ok umm…. I dare you to…. Try and get one of the guys turned on.' I whispered in his ear so no on could hear.

His eyes bulged out but agreed because he knew it was a dare.

It was funny seeing him trying to turn on Paul I couldn't stop laughing.

2 minuets later he succeeded and we were all stunned but laughed harder. Then it was Jaspers turn and he asked Jacob truth or dare and he chose truth.

'Ok, do you have a big crush on izzy? And if so how long?' he asked casually.

There was a long pause and every ones eyes were stuck on Jacob waiting for his answer. The wait was long and agonizing I liked him but what if he didn't feel the same way?

'Umm… the truth is…I….'

**A/N cliffy…sorry but please review and im writing the next chapter now so if I get reviews I'll update…tell me if its good.**

Dis: I do not own twilight or these songs

Bells P.O.V

The cheers coming from everywhere and the chants of 'Izzy!' As I ran on stage to sing my last song of the night I briefly wondered what would happen if I fall asleep… _oh hush Izzy you're a pro! You've done this before now just sing!_

'Yo what's up L.A?!'

In response I got cheers.

'Ok this is my last song for the night'

'Awww'

With a big smile on my face I started my song.

This song is called:**goodbye,**

Am I supposed to put my life on hold  
Because you don't know how to act  
And you don't know where your life is going  
Am I supposed to be torn apart, broken hearted, in a corner crying?  
Pardon me if I don't show it

I don't care if I never see you again (oh no) I'll be alright  
Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together,  
But either way baby, I'm gone

[Chorus:]  
I'm so over it, I've been there and back  
Changed all my numbers and  
Just in case you're wondering  
I got that new I'm a single girl swag  
Got me with my girls and we're singin' it sing!  
Na na na na hey na na na na hey hey hey hey goodbye  
Na na na na hey na na na na hey hey hey hey goodbye

Cut my hair 'cuz it reminded me of you  
I know you like the long 'do,  
Had to switch my attitude up  
Thinkin' of changing up how I ride, No more  
On the passenger side  
Too bad you miss out on the way that I drive it  
I don't care if I never see you again (ooohhh, oh no) I'll be alright  
Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together,  
But either way baby, I'm gone!

[Chorus:]  
I'm so over it, I've been there and back (yeah oh)  
Changed all my numbers and  
Just in case you're wondering (Ohhhohhohhoh)  
I got that new I'm a single girl swag (Single girl swag)  
Got me with my girls and we're singin' it sing!  
Na na na na hey na na na na hey (hey) hey hey hey goodbye (hey yeah)  
Na na na na hey (hey) na na na na hey (hey) hey hey hey goodbye (goodbye)

Hey hey, hey hey hey  
Goodbye

[Chorus:]  
I'm so over it, I've been there and back (Been there and back)  
Changed all my numbers and  
Just in case you're wondering  
I got that new I'm a single girl swag  
Got me with my girls and we're singin' it sing!  
Na na na na hey, na na na na hey, hey hey hey goodbye  
Na na na na hey, na na na na hey, hey hey hey goodbye (Goodbye)  
Na na na na hey (hey hey hey), na na na na hey, hey hey hey goodbye  
Na na na na hey (hey), na na na na hey, hey hey hey goodbye

As I finished the song I said bye and ran back-stage to cool off and hop into the limo. Then I started to remember the song I sung it was for my ex 'boyfriend'

_**Flashback**_

_I was on my way home and I knew Edward was home because it was our five month anniversary. I was so exited. When I arrived home I picked up the mail in the letter box, and I couldn't believe my eyes it was a bill from… Korea? When did I buy something from there? I oped the letter and I think my eyes popped out because it was a bill for a 63 inch plasma TV I knew my dad Charlie didn't buy it because this was brought from my credit card._

_When I walked into my house I stopped mid stride because what I heard stunned me._

_I listened closely to see if what I'm hearing is true._

'_Baby, don't worry you know I'm only with her for the money and haven't you seen her with me? I freakin' treat her like shit! Didn't you get the present I sent you? The 63 inch plasma? I got it for you baby.'_

_WHAT?!!! HE FUCKEN' BROUGHT IT? Yeh I'm rich and all because I'm a very successful lawyer but that is beside the point he didn't ask and he is also two timing?_

_I desieded to let him know I was home so I slammed the door. I heard him whisper 'shit, I gotta go honey bye!'_

_He walked up to me with that smile that used to make me melt but now I just wanted to slap him. He took one last stride, wrapped his arms around me and kissed me with so much fake passion I got even angrier. I pushed him away and he looked hurt but I didn't give a rats' ass right now before he could say something I slapped him so hard it nearly hurt my own hand. His face paled took a step forward and yelled at me._

'_What the fuck was that for?!' _

'_That was for this, and this' I yelled back, throwing the bill at him and playing the convo I taped so I had evidence._

_That night I kicked him out told him that he was to pay the bill of $23, 030 because I also found out he brought a ring for that bitch Tanya from tiffany's I told him that the ring was now mine since it came out of MY money and I told him he could also give back the TV (I needed a new one) and told him all this was legal and if he didn't do all of those ill press charges because my dad was chief of police._

_**Flashback over.**_

When I arrived home I texted my best friend Jacob.

_Hey Jake, come ova im bored!_

_Xoxo, izzy_

Iv known Jacob my whole life and ever since I was 13 and even now I had a crush on him. He was so sweet I still remember that day he took me to the beech down at La push and I was running around and when I ran in the water near the rocks I cut myself on some oysters and he ran up to me carried me out and bandaged me up.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when my phone buzzed. It was Jake.

_Hey bells, narr don't want to_

_Oxoxo, Jake_

I actually felt hurt when he said no.

I was surprised when I heard three knocks on the door I wasn't expecting anyone especially when Jacob said he didn't want to come. I pulled the door open and screamed it was Jacob! He covered his ears as I screamed and laughed. I stoped screaming and punched him in the arm.

'What the hell Jake, I thought you said you didn't want to come.' I said happily.

'Yeh because I was on my way and I wanted to surprise you.' He said as he picked me up in a bone crushing hug.

'Jake….put…me…down…I…cant…breath…!' I said between gasps.

He laughed and put me down.

'I'm so exited lets call people and make this a small party' I said in a high pitched voice.

He chuckled and agreed. He called the boys, Emmett, Jasper and Paul.

I called the girls, Rose, Alice and Angela. They were all couples, Paul and Angela, Rose and Emmett and Alice a Jasper.

When they arrived we decided to play truth or dare. I was chosen to go first to Emmett's disappointment.

For Emmet's sake I chose him first.

'Ok Emmett truth or dare?'

'Dare, dare, dare!' he chanted.

'Ok umm…. I dare you to…. Try and get one of the guys turned on.' I whispered in his ear so no on could hear.

His eyes bulged out but agreed because he knew it was a dare.

It was funny seeing him trying to turn on Paul I couldn't stop laughing.

2 minuets later he succeeded and we were all stunned but laughed harder. Then it was Jaspers turn and he asked Jacob truth or dare and he chose truth.

'Ok, do you have a big crush on izzy? And if so how long?' he asked casually.

There was a long pause and every ones eyes were stuck on Jacob waiting for his answer. The wait was long and agonizing I liked him but what if he didn't feel the same way?

'Umm… the truth is…I….'

**A/N cliffy…sorry but please review and im writing the next chapter now so if I get reviews I'll update…tell me if its good.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/n thnx for the reviews and alerts I hope you like this chapter!

Jacob's P.O.V

Umm… the truth is…I…' I took a deep breath _stop being such a pussy and get it over and done with!_

I took another deep breath and blurted out fast '' (**yes I do like her ever since I was twelve)**

I hoped that they understood so I didn't have to say it again. Next thing I realised there was six people staring at me with shit eating grins on their faces. I saw Bella looking down with a grin and a blush that was redder than that cherry red dress that she wore on her '_fabulous_' tour, it was amazing I just wanted to cross over and kiss those red cheeks.

'Awkward and stop looking at me like that I swear it's just freaky' I said with an annoyed voice. But they just kept looking at me the same way. I just smiled and rolled my eyes.

'Oh will you look at the time its time for us to go! Come-one guys lets go! See ya!' Alice said all chirpy.

But I knew she was just giving me and Bells 'alone' time.

They all said good nights and bye's and just before Emmett left he gave us a wink and Bella giggled which made me smile and chuckle.

When he closed the door I felt nervous on what would happen next.

I looked around the room feeling awkward then I looked back but not such a good idea, because she was looking at me from under her lashes and it fuckin' gave me a hard on!

_Say something!_

'Umm…' I said with a shaky voice.

_Nice that was the best thing you said in you life you should get a gold medal! Jeeze man!_

'Say something! I'm dying of curiosity here!' I said in a shaky voice again.

'I…I don't know what to say' she mumbled.

'Well do you like me back i-in that way?' I said nervously. 'The whole truth please'

'Ok well yes I do!' Bella exclaimed.

'OH MY GOD! NO WAY!' I heard Alice yelled.

'Shut-up Alice they'll hear you!' Emmett hushed her loudly

'Don't tell my girlfriend to shut-up!' Jasper growled

'Don't tell me what to do!' Emmett said

Me and Bella walked over to the door and opened it and saw Jasper and Emmett glowering at each other and Alice in the middle smiling so widely I actually thought her lips will split in half!

Bella was the first one to talk. 'What the hell guys who said you could listen to our convo?' Bella said angrily. Man she's hot when she's angry.

'Well I'm not leaving until you ask her.' Alice said with a smug look.

'Well I was just about to until _someone _interrupted me' I didn't even realize what I said until Bella said, 'y-y-you were gonna ask me?'

'Umm…yes?' it sounded more like a question than an answer

'Well ask her now I don't live forever you know' Alice said tapping her foot.

'Here? Right now?' I asked nervously. Man in really nervous tonight.

'You don't have to do anything tonight if you don't want to.' Bella said quietly.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly 'Bella…w-would y-you be my g-i-r-l--' I got cut short when Alice hit my back really hard.

'Spit it out man, a gentleman never keeps a girl waiting.' She said in a smug-kind of voice

I cleared my voice and said better, 'Bella would you be my girlfriend? You don't have to if you think where moving too fast!'

I was nervous at this time.

I noticed my head was down so I turned it to face her and noticed she had tears in her eyes. I felt so bad at this moment how could I think she liked me in that way?

'Bella, I'm sorry I-I shouldn't of said anything me and my big mouth-' I was cut off when Bella put a soft finger on my lips.

'yes, yes I would be your girlfriend' she whispered. Then I leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips, but pulled away when Alice squealed

'Ahhhhh OH MY GOD!!! WE SO NEED TO CELEBRATE WITH A SPA TOMORROW AT 10:30 SEE YOU THERE BYE!' she screamed with excitement.

Bella and I walked back in. I was so happy but my heart stopped when I saw her. It looked like she was having second thoughts. 'Bella-'

'Shhhh' I was confused about that.

'Jacob, I don't think I can actually do this. I just said yes because…well I don't know why.'

'Noooooo!' I heard Alice yell.

'Ha-ha I'm joking Alice I was just checking' Bella said as she gave me a wink and I visibly relaxed.

I heard her pixie laugh as she went out side.

Before I could say anything bella bounces up by saying 'lets celebrate by recording my knew singles!'

We both walked hand in hand to the recording room we got set up and she started.

The song was called Broken Hearted Girl.

You're everything I thought you never were  
And nothing like I thought you could've been  
But still you live inside of me  
So tell me how is that?

You're the only one I wish I could forget  
The only one I'd love to not forgive  
And though you break my heart, you're the only one  
And though there are times when I hate you  
Cause I can't erase  
The times that you hurt me  
And put tears on my face  
And even now while I hate you  
It pains me to say  
I know I'll be there at the end of the day

I don't wanna be without you babe  
I don't want a broken heart  
Don't wanna take a breath with out you babe  
I don't wanna play that part  
I know that I love you  
But let me just say  
I don't want to love you in no kind of way no no  
I don't want a broken heart  
And I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl...No...No  
No broken-hearted girl  
I'm no broken-hearted girl

Something that I feel I need to say  
But up to now I've always been afraid  
That you would never come around  
And still I want to put this out  
You say you've got the most respect for me  
But sometimes I feel you're not deserving me  
And still you're in my heart  
But you're the only one and yes  
There are times when I hate you  
But I don't complain  
Cause I've been afraid that you would've walk away  
Oh but now I don't hate you  
I'm happy to say  
That I will be there at the end of the day

I don't wanna be without you babe  
I don't want a broken heart  
Don't wanna take a breath with out you babe  
I don't wanna play that part  
I know that I love you  
But let me just say  
I don't want to love you in no kind of way no no  
I don't want a broken heart  
And I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl...No…No  
No broken-hearted girl

Now I'm at a place I thought I'd never be…Oooo  
I'm living in a world that's all about you and me…yeah  
Ain't gotta be afraid my broken heart is free  
To spread my wings and fly away  
Away With you  
yeah yeah yeah, ohh ohh ohh

I don't wanna be without my baby  
I don't wanna a broken heart  
Don't want to take a breath with out my baby  
I don't wanna play that part  
I know that I love you  
But let me just say  
I don't want to love you in no kind of way..No..No  
I don't want a broken heart  
I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl...No...No..  
No broken-hearted girl  
Broken-hearted girl No…no…  
No broken-hearted girl  
No broken-hearted girl

I just sat there stunned 'Bella, baby that was beautiful.'

'Thank you' she said in a sweet voice.

'Bella I-I…' jeez how am I gonna say this!

**A/N: Thanks for reading please review and make my day!**


End file.
